I Hate You
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: Haru Kurosawa is the only other pureblood in Cross Academy's Night Class besides Kaname Kuran. She's a rather blunt girl, and doesn't care to say exactly what's on her mind. She hates Kaname with a passion, and does her best to avoid him at all costs. One day while she was trying to get away from him, she ran into Zero Kiryuu. She easily discovers his secret, and offers him a deal.
1. Rain

Chapter 1: Rain.

**Haru's POV **

I sat at the desk in my room and looked out of the window. It was the afternoon, and there weren't going to be any classes today.

I sighed, "There's nothing to do..."

Even if there was something to do, I'd still be stuck in my room. I don't want to risk running into _him_. Yep, that's right, I'm talking about Kaname Kuran. The mere mention of his name makes my blood boil. Ugh, I absolutely hate him!

A knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts.

I stood up and opened the door, "Oh, hello, Aido."

Aido bowed, "Hello, Princess Haru."

That's right. Not just Haru, _Princess_ Haru. The reason he's using such formalities is none other than the fact that I'm a pureblood.

"What do you need," I asked.

He looked away and blushed slightly, "W-Well, it's just that there isn't any classes today and you're up here all alone in your room while everyone is downstairs, so I was just checking to see if something was wrong..."

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to leave my room, that's all."

"Alright, I apologize if I disturbed you," he said as he bowed again and walked away.

I shut the door and laid down on my bed.

There was another knock on the door.

I didn't feel like moving, so I just shouted, "Come in."

The door then opened and closed.

I looked over to see the very person I despised...

Kaname motherfucking Kuran.

I looked back up at the ceiling, "I change my mind, go away," I said as I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach.

I hate this feeling. This is one of the many reasons why I hate him.

He sighed and took a step closer, "Why won't you come out of your room?"

Times like these, where I can't avoid him, I just love to get on his nerves.

"Because I don't want to be in the same room as you," I stated simply, "It's hard enough being in the same building, at least spare me this much."

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "And why is that?"

I looked over to him with a bored expression, "Because I don't like you. In fact, I hate you, so leave."

I made sure to avoid eye contact with him, because if I were to look into his eyes, no matter how hard I would try, I know I wouldn't be able to look away.

He left the room with a sigh.

I looked back up to the ceiling and moved my hands above my head, "Why did he have to come in here?"

Sometimes I just wish that I could explain to him why it is that I hate him, but... what good will that do me? Nothing would change if I told him.

**Kaname's POV **

I left Haru's room with a sigh and locked myself in my own room.

I don't know why I let her get to me like this. I did nothing wrong, so why does she hate me so much?

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, Haru," I sighed, "You make me cruel."

Not once in my life has someone bothered me as much as Haru has. Every day, my head is plagued with thoughts of her. It's alright for now. She will eventually come to me.

**Haru's POV **

I sat outside on the balcony in my room and watched as the rain fell from the sky.

I like the rain, it helps me relax. I like to sit in the cold and listen to the sound of the sky's tears hitting the ground. I like feeling the little stinging pain it leaves on my cold skin, or the way the wind hits me so hard I can feel it in my bones. I like how in that moment, I can forget about everything else.

**Kaname's POV **

The storm had caused the electricity in the dormitory to go out, so Takuma and I were checking on everyone to see if they were alright.

I went into Haru's room to check on her, but I didn't see her anywhere. I looked all around the room, until I noticed a small figure on the balcony. I opened the door to the balcony and saw Haru sleeping in a chair. She was completely drenched in rain.

I lifted her up and carried her back into her room, "You're going to catch a cold at this rate." I laid her down on her bed and started looking for a towel. Once I found one, I walked back over to her and started to dry her hair with it. After I finished that, I put my jacket around her and piled her blankets on top of her.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams."


	2. A Deal

Chapter 2: A Deal.

**Haru's POV **

I woke up feeling like my heart was ripped right out of my chest. I clutched the bed sheets and closed my eyes as tears started to fall from them, "Stop showing up in my dreams," I said quietly, "It... it hurts and makes me want to cry... So, just please... stop..."

At that moment, Kaname busted through the doors of my room. "What's wrong," he asked.

I sat up and looked in the opposite direction, "Nothing's wrong, so go away."

He sat beside me on the bed and cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him, "You're crying."

I slapped his hand away and wiped my tears, "I am not! Just go away!"

He hesitantly stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I noticed that I was wearing an unfamiliar jacket.

"Is this... Kaname's jacket," I asked aloud.

I immediately took it off and looked at it.

Yep. This is definitely Kaname's jacket. I guess I should give it back to him...

I sighed and walked towards Kaname's room. I didn't bother knocking on the door, and just walked right in. I saw him sitting at his desk, and walked over towards him.

"Here's your jacket," I said as I tossed it at him.

He easily caught it and looked up at me, "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I walked away.

When I walked out of his room, I ran into Takuma.

"Hello, Princess Haru," he said as he bowed.

I waved, "Hi, Takuma."

He looked at me curiously, "Did you just come out of Lord Kaname's room?"

I nodded, "Yep, he left his jacket in my room, so I was just returning it."

Takuma blushed ever so slightly and bowed again, "Is that so? Well, I better be giving these reports to Lord Kaname now," he said as he started walking away.

I waved again and went back into my room.

I wonder why he was blushing?

I looked in the mirror, and noticed that I was still wearing my nightgown.

Oh hell no... That's why he was blushing! I came out of Kaname's room looking like this!

"Takuma," I shouted, hoping he would come quickly.

Within seconds, he was standing in my doorway, "Yes, Princess Haru?"

Heat spread across my face as I tried to explain myself, "You got the wrong impression earlier, Kaname didn't stay in here or anything, he just... left his jacket..."

Oh, nice, Haru. Very fucking convincing.

He shook his head, "It's none of my business, Princess, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

I sighed, "You don't believe me, do you? Just... ask Kaname about it or something."

He looked away nervously, "That's fine, I believe you."

I sat down on the bed, "Wow, Takuma. You're just as convincing as me," I sighed, "You can leave."

He bowed, "Bye, Princess." With that, he left the room.

Damn it... This is all Kaname's fault. When the fuck did I get his jacket anyways?

I laid down and closed my eyes.

The room was silent. It was dark, and classes were starting soon.

It's been getting more and more difficult avoiding Kaname.

I sighed as I stood up, "Might as well go ahead and get dressed."

Once I finished getting dressed, it was time for the switchover. I left my room and exited the Moon Dormitory along with all of the other Night Class students.

As I was walking, I noticed a silver haired boy with lilac eyes glaring at me. I winked at him in return, and he quickly shifted his gaze towards someone else.

Kaname walked up beside me, "Will you sit with me?"

I looked up at him, giving the slightest of smirks, "No."

He sighed in return.

I walked ahead of him and sighed to myself.

Why would he want me to sit with him? Does he not understand that I _hate_ him?

When I took my seat in class, Kaname sat beside me.

"You seemed to have misunderstood," I sighed, "I said that I wouldn't sit with you."

He smirked, "I understood entirely, however, you said nothing about me sitting with you."

I grunted in response and looked away.

"What can I do to make you stop hating me," he asked.

I crossed my arms, "Well, you could jump off of a cliff," I huffed, "That's a good start."

He sighed, "I don't hate you."

Just as he said that, I started to feel uneasy. "Good for you," I said quietly.

He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, "What did I do to make you feel this way?"

I hate it when he teases me like this.

I stood up and looked down at him, "I hate you for the mere fact that you exist. If you would just leave me alone, I might feel differently," I shouted, then left the classroom.

When I left the classroom, I started walking around the campus to clear my mind.

"What are you doing out here," asked an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around and saw the silver-haired boy from earlier, "Walking, what's it look like?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Shouldn't you be in class, vampire?"

I sighed, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm in the disciplinary committee," he retorted.

"Congratulations," I said sarcastically.

He took a step towards me, "Go back to class, or I'll report you to the headmaster!"

A bored expression claimed my face, "Go ahead and report me. My name is Haru Kurosawa."

He took another step towards me and looked at me questioningly, "You're Haru? The famous second pureblood of the Night Class?"

"Yep, that's me," I said.

He chuckled in response.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And why is that funny?"

He composed himself and looked at me, "You're a bit different from what I expected."

"And what did you expect me to be like," I asked, "Kaname?"

He shrugged, "Kind of."

I sighed, "Well, since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Zero Kiryuu," he said.

Ah, Zero Kiryuu, of the famous vampire hunting family... There's something strange about him though... He's not like the typical Day Class student...

I took a step closer to him, and that's when it hit me. "You're a... vampire, aren't you?"

He scowled and looked away, "No. I will never be one of those beasts."

"Well, thanks," I said sarcastically. "You must be turning into a Level E then, right," I asked.

He nodded, clearly ashamed of what he was becoming.

"You know a pureblood's blood can help you keep your sanity a while longer," I stated more than questioned.

He narrowed his eyes at me once again, "What are you getting at?"

I smiled innocently, "You're a vampire hunter, right? That must mean you know how to makes potions that can alter a vampire's personality, yes?"

He nodded.

"How about we make a deal," I asked, "You make me a potion that will make a vampire stay away from me, and I give you some of my blood."

He looked away and then nodded, "Fine."

I skipped over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you~!" With that, I skipped back to the Moon Dormitory and went into my room.

Now Kaname will have no choice but to stay away from me...


	3. Distance

Chapter 3: Distance.

**Haru's POV **

I didn't get any sleep at all. I was too afraid to... I was afraid that _he_ would show up again... He always shows up...

It was time for the switchover, so I quickly left the dormitory.

Kaname stopped walking and started talking to another person I hate. Yuuki Cross.

I grunted as I walked by them, and then my gaze fell upon Zero. I ran up to him, stood on my toes, and whispered in his ear, "Did you make the potion yet?"

He took a step backwards, blushing slightly, "No, I haven't made it yet."

"What's taking you so long," I asked.

He sighed, "I still need to get ingredients for it."

I crossed my arms, "If you're the one making it, won't that just make the person avoid you rather than me?"

He shook his head, "No. Whoever puts a strand of their hair in the potion, is the person who will be avoided, so after I put all of the ingredients in it, you'll have to put a stand of your hair in it."

I smiled brightly, "Great! So, uh... do you think you could be the one to give that person the potion?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm not going to go near one of those beasts willingly."

I returned the same cold gaze, "But I'm one of those beasts."

"You're an exception," he said, looking away.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. When will the potion be done?"

He looked back at me, "Tomorrow night."

I smiled, "Before night classes or after?"

"After," he answered.

I felt like someone was glaring at me, so I looked over to my left, and saw Kaname glaring at Zero and I.

Oh? So he doesn't like Zero. Well, this is going to be fun.

I looked back up at Zero and hugged him, "Thank you, Zero~!"

At that moment, Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Zero.

I didn't expect this type of reaction... I thought he would scold me at the very least, but not pull me away like this...

"You're going to be late for class," he said in his usual stoic voice.

I smirked, "That didn't stop you from talking to Yuuki."

He paused and looked down at me, "That's-"

I interrupted him, "Different? Hardly." After I said that, I jerked my hand out of his and walked far ahead of him.

Why does he even try to act like he cares? It annoys me to no end, and I hate it.

**Kaname's POV **

As I was talking with Yuuki, I noticed that Haru was with Zero.

Seeing her make that adorable smiling face while she's with him... I won't stand for it!

She hugged him tightly, and that's when I lost it.

I briskly walked over there and grabbed her by her hand and pulled her away.

"You're going to be late for class," I said as I tried to keep my composure.

She smirked, "That didn't stop you from talking to Yuuki."

I stopped walking and looked down at her, "That's-"

She interrupted me, "Different? Hardly." She then jerked her hand out of mine and walked ahead of me.

"Haru," I said under my breath, "You're so distant, it's cruel." I sighed to myself, and proceeded to walk forward.

Today, she seems even more bothered than usual. She looked so tired and upset... Did she not get any sleep?

I sat beside her in class again, and she merely grunted in response.

I looked over at her, "Did you sleep at all?"

She rested her elbow on the desk and placed her head in her palm, "What's it matter to you?"

She's behaving as stubborn as usual...

"I'm worried," I said.

She looked away and sighed, "Don't worry."

There she goes again, distancing herself from me... How unfair.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation.

**Haru's POV**

Once class was finally over, I walked around the campus and looked for Zero.

He told me that the potion would be ready by the time I got out of class.

As I was looking for him, rain began to fall from the sky.

Great. A rainstorm.

After another few minutes of looking for Zero, I finally ran into him.

"Where were you," I asked, "I've been walking around in this rain for almost twenty minutes!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I was finishing up the potion for you," he said as he pulled a tiny vial out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I gladly accepted it and smiled, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he mumbled, "Don't forget you still need to put a strand of your hair in it if you want the potion to work."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget," I said as I gave him a hug and quickly started walking back to the dormitory.

I wonder how I'm gonna manage getting Kaname to drink this... I probably should have thought this through...

As I was walking back to the dormitory, I ran into something and dropped the vial.

"Ouch," I grunted.

I looked up to see what it was that I had run into, and saw Kaname.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

He crouched down and picked up the vial, "You dropped this."

I quickly snatched it from his hand, "I'm aware that I dropped it."

He stood back up, "What is it?"

"Something that doesn't concern you," I retorted.

He smirked, "Oh? I have a feeling it does concern me though. That's a potion made by a vampire hunter, correct?"

I looked up at him in an annoyed manner, "If you're aware of what it is, why did you ask?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Why would you have something like that?"

"I don't have 'something like that,' I have exactly that, and as I said before, it doesn't concern you," I retorted.

He sighed, "That's a potion that makes the consumer avoid the one who gave it to them, right? Were you planning on making me drink that?"

"You sure are full of yourself," I huffed as I started walking away.

"Haru," he said, stopping me in my tracks, "Tell me, why do you hate me so much?"

I was shaking at this point. It wasn't from the ice cold droplets of rain that hit my skin. It was going throughout my entire body almost like electricity. It was anger. Burning, passionate, and uncontrollable anger.

I looked down at the ground and clenched my skirt tightly.

Now was my chance to say what I had dreamt of saying for so long. I can finally tell him why the fuck it is that the mere mention of his name fills me with so much rage. I can finally say that...

"I love you. That's why I hate you," I said, still shaking, "I hate how when I'm near you, my heart races and I get butterflies in my stomach. I hate how every little thing you do makes me blush. I hate how you're always in my dreams. I hate the idea of anyone else having you. I hate how I love you, and I hate how these feelings are entirely one-sided."

There was so much more that I wanted to say, but... I stopped myself before I could go on any further.

"Haru," he said quietly, "I-"

"If that's all that you needed, I'm going to my room," I said as I briskly walked into the dormitory.

So... I finally told him... It doesn't matter, anyways. Soon enough, he'll drink the potion and stay away from me forever.

I sighed and sat down in warm water that filled the bathtub.

It felt like my stress was being bubbled away.

"I need to figure how I'm going to get him to drink the potion," I said quietly to myself as I sunk further into the water.

* * *

I was sitting in the library, just looking out of the window.

I don't know what I'm going to do...

The creak of the door interrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked through the gap of the bookshelves and saw Kaname walking into the room. I quietly walked over to the exit that was closest to me.

"Haru," he said in his usual stoic voice.

Damn it... I was hoping that he wouldn't see me...

I froze where I was standing, "What?"

We walked over towards me, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Didn't I answer this yesterday," I mumbled.

After I said that, he forcefully pushed me against the wall and looked down at me.

I hit the wall with a thud, "Kaname, what the hell are you do-"

He interrupted me, "Yesterday you told me why you hated me, not why you were avoiding me. Also, you left before we were finished talking."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Both questions have the same answer, and if you want to finish that conversation, we can, right after you let go of me."

He leaned uncomfortably close to me, "You know, when you love someone, you usually try to be around them as much as possible, rather than avoid them."

"I guess that makes me unusual then," I said quietly.

He leaned even closer to me, until finally, his lips grazed mine, and he kissed me. After he pulled away, he smirked, "Your heart is racing."

I felt heat spread across my face, "That's because you just kissed me!"

But why? Why did he kiss me?

He stood up straight and took a step back, "You didn't let me finish what I was going to say yesterday. Are you going to listen now?"

I simply nodded, still confused about my current situation.

"I love you too," he said as he smiled warmly.

I definitely misheard him just now, right?

"Y-You what," I asked.

"I love you too," he repeated.

Oh... So I did hear that correctly...

"Is that so," I asked, "That... that's interesting..."

He chuckled in response.

"I... I'm going back to my room now," I said as I quickly walked away.

...What the fuck just happened?


	5. Are you Scared?

Chapter 5: Are you Scared?

**Haru's POV **

I walked out of my room and ran into Aido, "Hello, Aido."

He blushed slightly and bowed, "H-Hello, Princess Haru."

I see he's being as shy as usual.

"Is Kaname here," I asked.

I can't risk running into him again... Not after what happened yesterday...

He shook his head, "No, Lord Kaname went to go talk to the headmaster about something."

"That's good," I said as I started walking away, "Thank you, Aido. Bye bye~!"

"Bye, Princess Haru," he said as he bowed again.

I left the dormitory and started walking around the campus.

I need to figure out a way to get Kaname to drink the potion without running into him...

I sat down underneath a tree and sighed, "Maybe I can talk Zero into doing it for me..."

It's kind of cold out here... Oh well, I guess. One quick nap couldn't hurt, could it?

**Zero's POV **

As I was walking around the campus, I saw Haru sitting underneath a tree with her eyes closed.

"Are you asleep," I asked.

She didn't respond.

I sighed and took off my jacket, "You're gonna catch a cold, stupid," I said as I put my jacket around the sleeping girl.

She's too careless.

I sighed once more and sat beside her.

Seconds later, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, "Zero? When'd you get here?"

I grinned slightly, "I just got here. You were sleeping."

She quickly looked away as if she were embarrassed, "Shut up... Anyways, there's something I needed to ask you."

"What is it," I asked.

She looked back at me and pouted slightly, "Would you give the potion to that person for me?"

She's asking me to _willingly_ go near one of those beasts?

"No way in hell," I grunted.

She sighed, "I figured that... I'll just have to come up with another idea then."

At that moment, I felt an annoying presence. I shot up and narrowed my eyes at a nearby tree, "Show yourself," I shouted.

Kaname Kuran then stepped out from behind a tree and walked over towards us.

Haru stood up and glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

He stood directly in front of her, "I came here to bring you back to the dormitory," he said in his usual stoic voice.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not a damn child, I'm capable of going back to the dormitory by myself."

He merely sighed in response, and looked over at me, "Why are you here, Kiryuu?"

Haru narrowed her eyes at him, "What's it to you?"

Kaname furrowed his brows and grabbed Haru's wrist, "We're leaving."

She sighed heavily and walked off with him, "Bye, Zero."

I looked at the ground and hit the tree that Haru and I were previously sitting under, "Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

**Haru's POV **

After Kaname and I got back to the dormitory, I jerked my hand away from his. I started to walk up the stairs to go to my room.

"Haru," he said, stopping me in my tracks.

I turned around and glared at him, "What?"

All of the other students in the Night Class watched us as they wondered what we were arguing about this time.

Kaname looked directly at me, "Why do you insist on avoiding me even after I told you how I felt," he asked.

"Because," I scoffed, "I still hate you."

A slight smirk claimed his lips, "Are you scared, Haru?"

Heat spread across my face and I crossed my arms, "I'm not scared of anything, let alone you!"

His smirk widened, "Prove it then."

What the hell is he getting at?

"How am I supposed to prove it," I asked.

He took a step closer to me, his face merely inches away from mine, "Be my girlfriend."

"Fine," I scoffed, looking into his hypnotic gaze.

He smiled, "Good."

I then turned on my heel and stormed up the staircase, and into my room.

What the fuck did I just get myself into?


End file.
